


Imagine: Castiel confessing his love to you.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Castiel confessing his love to you.

Castiel lightly kissed the nearly imperceptible heart shaped freckle decorating the point of your hip, plump lips softly ghosting over the tiny mark, unshaven chin tickling the delicate flesh of your lower belly. The patient angel lavished so much unhurried attention on the single minuscule spot that you began to involuntarily squirm and giggle under his ministrations. Quivering fingers tugging adamantly at his tousled brown curls, you implored reprieve from such specific affection between burbling fits of laughter.

He reluctantly acquiesced to your pleas for respite with an amused groan, warm fingertips taking the place of his lips to trace intricate ancient patterns, unspoken promises of devotion, in the pink flushed skin of your abdomen. He moved to recline beside you, shifting his weight to rest upon one elbow, smoothing the hair from your forehead, calloused knuckles gently caressing your cheek as you pressed yourself firmly against him, banishing any distance remaining between your bodies. Sparkling sapphire eyes glassily reflected the pure delight still dancing across your features as he gazed upon you - he knew of nothing more beautiful in all of his father’s creation.

“I love you,” the words flowed husky from his graveled tongue, passing his bowed lips as naturally as the breath of life itself. He was unable to recall what existence was like before his being inextricably intertwined with yours, and he could no longer envisage a future without you. Apart from you, he experienced a longing and emptiness too vast for even an angel to fathom.

Your playful wriggling ceased as his words washed over you, the simple declaration of love sweeping serenely over every inch of your physical body, pouring into your throat as you gasped to flood the empty nooks and alcoves of your swelling soul – never had you felt more complete. Never had you experienced such a profound sense of belonging.

“I love _you_ ,” you exhaled his words back into the heady air, tone bursting with adoration. Drowning in the depths of his loving ocean blue regard, you cupped a palm fondly to his prickly jaw, thumb brushing a stray tear winding down his cheek.

Mouth stretching into a rare beaming smile, joy surging to crease the corners of his nose and eyes, wetly brimming eyelids fluttered shut beneath thick dark lashes as he leaned into your tender touch. After eons buffeted about in the raging storms of Heaven and Earth, drifting perpetually as an outsider, enduring loneliness so all-encompassing he had come to stoically accept it with utter indifference, he had finally found his true place and purpose in the universe with you.


End file.
